


Where in the World

by Mara



Category: Batman - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-25
Updated: 2009-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 17:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes life gets too weird, even for a guy who dresses like a bat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where in the World

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic100 prompt #79, Where?

This alley stank even worse than most, Bruce noted absently as he examined the damage done to a bank wall by a pair of excitable thieves with access to C4. The wall had survived, it seemed, but the explosion had knocked loose a great deal of odiferous trash.

Bruce tried to get his mind off the rotting sandwiches and--surely that wasn't a batch of used condoms? He glanced around the fetid alley, shaking his head.

All the distractions explained why it took him so long to notice the blue and red blur that landed in front of him with a crunch.

"Sup--" he began, before looking further down. "Oh my god," he said. "Krypto?"

The dog looked at him and whined softly, cape limp against his back in the still air, rips and tears throughout the fabric. "What happened?" Bruce asked, before gritting his teeth. "I hate talking to the dog," he said to the sky.

Krypto whined again, sounding urgent now, and leaped into the air to hover just above him. His expression said--clear as day--'Well? Aren't you coming?'

"Where's Superman?"

Krypto shot a few feet up and barked at him.

"Krypto, I can't fly. To join you, I have to get the plane or car. If you need help, why don't you--"

It didn't take Krypto's very impatient bark to make him realize how stupid that was. The only reason for Clark's pet to come get him was if Clark was incapacitated or in trouble.

"Damn." Bruce snarled as he signaled the plane to retrieve him. "Where is he? Show me where Superman is."

The dog moved faster than should be possible, grabbing Bruce's cape in his powerful jaws. "No, Krypto, don't even think about it. I am not a piece of luggage!"

His words floated on the wind, which picked up as they skimmed the rooftops at high speed. Bruce sent up a prayer to anyone who might be listening that a) his cape would withstand the flight, and b) nobody saw him like this. Oh, right, and that Clark was okay.

Far below, in the gritty streets of Gotham, a voice called out. "Look! Up in the sky! Is that Superman?"

Batman crossed his arms and closed his eyes. Sometimes he really hated his life.

\--end--


End file.
